Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by Vintage 1992
Summary: What if Finn was Rory's older half brother on Chris' side and she never went to Yale but one life changing incident left her with a choice, how will she rebuild her life and fit into Finn's. Will one of Finn's friends catch her eye, can she trust again?
1. Initial Reactions

**AU: Finn is Rory's half older brother on Chris' side, Chris was 20 not 16 when Rory was born and already had a son with Finn's mother. However, Chris is with neither one of the mothers, and Finn's mother is married and has a child with him. Lorelai is still single and living in Stars Hollow. Rory chose to go to Harvard not Yale so she could be with her boyfriend Tristan however things are about to change.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Finn, Colin and Logan were all sitting in the pub drinking, scoping the room for women they could easily take home. Logan had spotted a blonde at the bar and excused himself to go and talk to her; he turned on the Huntzburger charm and approached her. Colin after striking out twice had decided to drown his sorrows in a row of vodka shots and now had his head resting on the table mumbling about how he was just as desirable as Logan and Finn. Finn had just spotted a redhead when his phone began to ring.

"Hello"

"Finn is Lorelai you have to come to Boston quickly Rory's in hospital"

Silence

"What? How? Why?

"Just come!"

Finn heard the dialling tone as Lorelai had hung up, he had an awful sinking feeling in his stomach, he nudged Colin and said that he needed to go, Colin asked why but Finn just muttered something about family emergency. Finn left the pub and went out into the cold night air, teas were pricking his eyes threatening to fall, and he rung a cab he didn't mind how much it cost he just had to get there.

* * *

Finn had entered the hospital, his eyes daring back and forth looking for someone familiar, he searched for his phone but realised he had let it in the pub, by now his was getting frantic where was Lorelai and what was wrong with Rory. Finn sped to the desk and asked about her, she was in the intensive care unit on the second floor. After the longest lift ride of his life he stepped out onto the ward, he could see Lorelai on the opposite side of the room sitting next to a bed where a very lifeless body lay. Finn all but ran to her, looking at Lorelai's puffy eyes he could see she had been crying. They sat there in silence both not moving jut looking at Rory.

A whisper escaped his lips "What happened?"

Lorelai turned and just said one word which needed no explanation "Tristan"

Finn paled as he turned to Rory who was lying silently within the bed a dark bruise on her left cheek which spanned half of her porcelain face, he turned to Lorelai

"Where's Dad?"

"His girlfriends sick or something he will be here as soon as he can I'm sure" she put on a fake smile. Christopher had never been much of a Dad to either of them but he really missed out when it came to Rory, as Finn had stayed in Hartford he saw more of him, but that half an hour trip to Stars Hollow was rarely taken and they both knew stayed in the room for half an hour before a doctor came in

"Hello, I'm Rory's doctor we have the results of her tests, it seem she will be okay and make a full recovery as long as she wakes up within the next few hours, the scans show increased brain activity so the odds are on her side, however it is not a certainty.

"Oh thank god" Lorelai collapsed back into the chair, turned to the doctor and thanked him as he left the room. Finn just sighed in relief and made it his duty to wake up his little sister if it's the last thing he did. Although there was tension in the room, Lorelai knew there was more explaining to be done but that could wait until they knew she would be okay.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and both of Rory's visitors had fallen asleep, until a small voice came from the bed

"Mum, Finn, what happened?"

They both looked at each other and realised the topic was bound to come up, although Rory asked what had happened she knew, it had been happening for months but never this bad but a bruise there a cut there but nothing that landed her in an hospital bed.

"Sweetie" She turned to both Finn and Rory owing them both the explanation "Tristan I think lost his temper and he attacked you, you have a broken rib, arm and a concussion but you will be fine, once I castrate the bastard

Both of the Lorelai's turned to Finn, they had never seen him so angry the usually calm happy face had turned to one of pure rage, he turned on his heel knowing full well where he was going to go, and the shouts from the hospital room telling him not to didn't matter he needed to do this, Tristan deserved it.

"Sweetie, had Tristan done this to you before? If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine but..."

"No its fine, no it was the first time, I can't stay at Harvard now just too many bad memories, I think I'm going to transfer to Yale, closer to you closer to Finn, it's a win win situation" She laughed , but winced in pain. Lorelai stroked her head as Rory fell asleep, her baby was strong she will get through this, although she wasn't sure about Tristan after Finn was done with him

Finn arrived at the dorm room Tristan and Rory shared, he pounded on the door, Tristan opened it to Finn and before he knew it he was on the floor with one swing from Finn.

"Don't you ever come near here again or I swear to god I will kill you" he kicked Tristan and turned and walked out of the building feeling better that he had hurt Tristan. He began to walk back to the hospital. Once he arrived he told Lorelai and Rory that he didn't kill Tristan and there was no chance of him being put in prison after Rory became hysterical about how they didn't want to lose him. Before too long everyone had fallen asleep, Rory was the first to wake up.

"Hey you guys aren't the ones in the hospital bed wakey wakey the suns up come on"

Both of them stirred and looked at Rory and laughed they knew she wasn't as okay as she was coming across but they weren't going to question it just yet. Finn went out to but Rory some flowers, while Lorelai called the deans of admissions at Harvard and Yale and Rory had been successfully transferred they both were happy they had lost touch a bit when Rory went to Harvard she has Tristan and was hours away they were looking to resurface their bond. When Finn returned the both had big grins on their faces

"Oh no, last time you too had that look on your face I ended up dressed up as a girl"

They both laughed "No but that was a brilliant day, I'm coming to Yale!"

Finn just looked at her and smiled he was happy but his friends didn't know he had a sister and he knew if people found out then they would assume she was just like him and want to take advantage, he knew Rory was not a virgin anymore but he still saw her as his little sister and dint want any of the guys he knew thinking she was easy.

"That's brilliant kitten, you can move in with me, I have a spare room and that way I can keep an eye on you"

"You don't need to keep an eye on me but yes that sounds great, although what will your friends think of your little sister living with you

"They'll be fine with it they are pretty easy going and I don't think they have anything to mock so we're good to go "

Rory smiled it was a new start for her away from Harvard and more importantly Tristan.

* * *

After 5 days Rory was released from the hospital, you could still see the bruise on her face and her broken arm but other than that she was pretty much healed. Finn had gone to her old apartment and gotten all her stuff with Lorelai and they had loaded it up on Lorelai's jeep and some in Finn's SUV and then travelled back to New and Rory had just finished moving all of her stuff into her room and then they heard the door open two guys stood there, Finn had seen them first and knew it was confession time, Rory walked out of her room and recognised them from photos and smiled and said hi to the both of them.

Logan spoke first "Finn, who's that? who did this to you"

Finn turned to Rory and said guys this is my little sister Rory"

"You have a sister, how come you never told us?"

Finn couldn't bear to think how Rory's face looked "That ashamed of me are we, well screw you" she picked her bag and coat and stormed out. Finn swore under his breath he knew he had upset her big time.

**Review Please :)**


	2. A Fresh Start

**I dunno what people think of the idea, or whether I should continue or not...Let me know :) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

Rory couldn't believe Finn, she knew that she wasn't from society and often was referred to as the bastard baby of Hartford. But she never believes that her big brother to whom she was closest to apart from her mother would neglect to tell his friends about her. She quickly found a coffee cart and sat on the bench and pulled out her phone.

"'Hey babe, how are you?" chirped Lorelai down the phone.

"Mum, Finn never told his friends about me" There was silence on the phone, Rory eyes were welling up

"Let him explain, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it" Lorelai offered, she knew Rory was hurt but she needed Finn now more than ever

"But... oh you're probable right I guess I will find my way back to his dorm

"Good idea Hun, listen I've got to go, but I'll speak to you soon, whenever you're ready to talk about Tristan I'm here love you"

"Yeah maybe, love you too mum" Rory closed her phone, and wanted to go home now

Rory couldn't for the life of her figure where the hell Finn's dorm was she was wondering around aimlessly until her phone rang, it was Tristan she ignored the call he was just trying to apologise she knew that, they technically hadn't broken up, which still loomed in her future. She was in a daze until she recognised one the boys who had been in Finn's dorm

"Hey Blondie" Rory shouted, countless people turned around and stared at her, she turned red and muttered sorry as she moved towards Logan

"Well well if it isn't mini Finn we've been looking for you everywhere"

"Well if you could just point be in the direction of the dorm then I will be out of your way" she bit back she never liked people comparing her to Finn

"I'll show you we could talk on the way as well get to know each other"

"I guess"

"So what happened to your arm and face?" asked Logan thinking probably a fall or an accident

"Urm I tripped...fell... it's nothing really "she stammered back she didn't know what to say it's not something you want to know about. She awkwardly looked away and wished they were almost there. These actions were not unnoticed by Logan, he didn't want to push her though she looked like she had been crying anyway. They approached Finn's dorm he turned to her and went to pat her on her good arm she winced slightly when he raised his arm, just a reaction he thought although there was clearly more to it. Rory thanked him and then moved into the dorm, Finn was sat on the couch head in his hand.

"Hey" Rory broke the silence

"Love I'm so sorry, I would never be ashamed of you I love you more than anyone you know that, and I just didn't want you to become involved in my shenanigans"

"I guess I forgive you only if you watch 'Pretty Woman' with me" she pouted

"Anything, for you madam... Pizza?"

"Sounds great, I'm just going to get changed she went into her new room everything was unpacked it was different but she liked it she wanted a fresh start and she was now getting one and she was thankful for that. She went out of her room and went and sat on the sofa with Finn.

"Love please tell me what happened?" Finn asked carefully he didn't want to upset her again

"Tristan, well didn't like when other men looked at me apparently I asked for it, so one day he got so angry he slapped me, I thought just a mistake no big deal he has apologized, so I let it go it happened again" Finn went to interrupt but she shook her head "The third time he must have really lost it because I ended up in hospital, and here we are having this very delightful conversation"

"Didn't you tell Lorelai it was only once?"

Rory looked at her feet, she just didn't want Lorelai to feel guilty about letting it happen it's not as though it was a regular thing only twice had it happened before so she let the others go

"Yeah, please don't tell her I don't want her to feel guilt I just really needed to let it all out, but who's going to want me now?" Rory began to cry hysterically into Finn's arms, he knew she had been taking it to well she just went along as if nothing happened.

"I have to break up with Tristan otherwise he'll keep on calling me" she sniffed

"I'll help you you're not alone" comforted Finn

They fell into a comfortable silence as they sat and ate, they watched the film and got into a debate about whether Richard Gere was hot or not, Rory said yes Finn said no, it went on for ages; they decided they could eat some more and ordered Chinese. There was a knock at the door and Finn went to answer it expecting to see a delivery man except he saw his father. Both Finn and Rory looked shocked they hadn't seen their father in months. Chris hadn't come to see Rory in hospital or after he had completely neglected her and although she said it was fine, Finn knew it hurt her because it hurt him every time Chris bailed on them.

"Hello my two favourite children, oh Rory look at your face and arm you poor thing" said Chris. Rory got up and left the room without saying anything. Finn turned to his father and glared at him.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Chris

"How about not coming to see your daughter in the hospital after her boyfriend beat her up broke her ribs and arm and gave her a concussion, I can't believe you I knew you were absent but this is low even for you" With that he slammed the door and went into Rory's room to check on her she had tear stained cheeks but had fallen asleep, he heard another knock at the door this time It was the chin ease he ate some and put the rest in the fridge for Rory.

Rory opened her eyes she knew Finn thought she was asleep, she started crying again her whole life is a mess, and she had no idea where to start trying to fix it; maybe a trip to stars hollow will clear her mind.

**Next chapter a trip to Stars Hollow, review please!**


	3. A Trip Home

**AN: Thanks to Curley-Q and gilmore137 for reviewing :) please keep doing it!, I don't know who should be Rory's romantic interest in this story Logan or introduce Jess as one of Logans friends? Review and let me know if you want anything to happen! Sorry if theres any mistakes still quite new at this. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

Rory woke up the next morning and began to pack, she needed a long weekend it Stars Hollow, she thought it would be good to surprise her Mum at work, so she didn't call. After packing her bag she went out into the living room Finn was asleep on the sofa, she knew he loved Lorelai but he wouldn't want to spend the weekend in Stars Hollow.

"FINNY FINNY FINNY" yelled Rory she knew it was the best way to wake him up, he stirred turned over and looked at her, mumbled something about her being too much like her mother and got up.

"There's left over Chinese in the kitchen if you want some lunch, you didn't get any after ..." Finn trailed off he didn't want to upset her by talking about their dad

"Yeah, I'll grab a spring roll before I leave"

"Stars Hollow trip ?" asked Finn, he knew her so well when things got bad in her life she went to her mother they had an amazing bond, he wished he had it with his mother but he had Rory for family and that's all he needed.

"Yeah it'll be good to see Mum and have some quality time, we can get back on track" smiled Rory

"Yeah well if you need me I'll be here"

"Okay, I'll call you on Sunday"

"Love you" although it was rarely said between them he felt the need to say it, she had been through a lot and she still hadn't come to terms with it, he could hear her phone going off in her bag, she looked at it flashed Tristan she ignored it.

"I'll do it when I get back," it was all the explanation needed she was going to break up with Tristan

"We'll do it" replied Finn, Rory smiled hugged her brother although he was only 18 months older he seemed more mature then ever

"Okay see you in a couple of days, love you too" Rory left the dorm Finn sat back on the sofa and fell asleep.

* * *

Rory had just arrived in Stars Hollow it was about 1 in the afternoon she knew where to find her Mum. She entered Luke's the bell rung alerting everyone to her presence, everyone was looking at her, well rather her arm and nearly faded bruise on her face. They didn't know the details, but they knew it had been Tristan. Lorelai hopped out of her seat and hugged the younger Gilmore.

"Offspring! How is Yale treating you?" chirped Lorelai, everyone in the Diner still staring at the pairs embrace

"Fine its good Finn's being really nice and his friends seem nice" replied Rory. Luke came down the stairs and saw the audience for their conversation and coughed loudly to divert their attention. The two Lorelai's moved to the counter and sat down.

"Rory hey, good to see you here, whatever you want on the house" offered Luke, both of them ordered and Luke moved off to put in their orders.

"So how are you doing?" asked Lorelai, Rory knew what she was asking

"I'm okay , had a break down to Finn but I feel better now really, apart from guess who turned up at our door last night"

"Santa?" retorted Lorelai Rory just laughed and shook her head

"Dad"

"Seriously, he's just a tad late you know, I called him what over a week ago to let him know his daughter was in the hospital but no it's too much effort for him to visit her until it's convenient for him"

"Finn had a go at him and slammed the door"

"Good"

"Yeah I guess" half smiled Rory and Luke returned with their food and they moved onto lighter topics and laughed until Lorelai had to go back to work. Rory went back to the house and watched TV until Lorelai came home.

* * *

It was Friday night they had avoided the last one saying Rory was sick with the flu but they knew this one was unavoidable. They changed and left for Hartford.

"Okay shall we tell the truth or the reader digest version? "Said Lorelai as they pulled into the driveway

"Urm I don't really want to go into details, so how about I fell and broke my arm you can barely see the bruise anymore, I reckon that would be best"

"Hmm I guess" Lorelai wasn't sure but this wasn't her choice to make, she turned off the car and went to the door and knocked. The maid opened the door their coats were taken before Emily appeared.

"Rory my god what happened to your arm" exclaimed Emily, Richard overheard and came out of his study and looked shocked to see his granddaughter in a cast up to her elbow

"I fell I was walking and tripped over my own foot clumsy me" made up Rory

"Oh, well be more careful" replied Emily who seemed to accept the story

After drinks they moved to the dinner table they didn't know about Rory transferring to Yale yet this was the best time to tell them.

"Grandma, Grandpa I've got some news, I've transferred to Yale" smiled Rory

There was complete silence neither of the elder Gilmore's said a word, Rory repeated herself they still said nothing until grins emerged across their faces as they kissed Rory on the cheek and went to find champagne

* * *

"See I knew they would be happy" said Lorelai, Rory smiled she liked to please her Grandparents. After dinner they left the Gilmore mansion happy it was a relatively pleasant meal, and there were no arguments. They drove back to stars Hollow; they were trying to think of that to spend their Saturday doing, Rory had to go back to Yale on Sunday.

"Oh bungee jumping" offered Lorelai, Rory pointed at her casted arm

"How about we go shopping in New York?" suggested Rory

"Sounds great, really good actually, reckon you could get Finn to come along you know how I love him lavishing me with gifts"

"I think I could persuade him" Rory took out her phone and dialled for Finn

"Hello kitten how's stars hollow?" said Finn

"It's good; me and mum were thinking maybe you would like to take us shopping to New York tomorrow?"

"Lorelai wants gifts doesn't she?"

"Yup"

"Would it be okay if some of my friends came?"

"Sure why not the more the merrier and it will give me a chance to get to know a few of them"

"Okay, we'll meet in Macy's at 10 then?"

"Sounds good see you then" Rory hung up the call and told her mum the details of the trip and they went home, excited about the next were looking up for Rory, she just couldn't shake the anxiety about having to break up with Tristan.

**Next, shopping with Finn and his friends...Reviews please, still not sure if it's worth continuing? :)**


	4. Macy's and Halloween

**Thanks for the reviews, means alot. I'm pretty sure this will be a Rogan. Keep on reviewing please let me know if you have any ideas of where I can take the story next**

**Disclaimer: Still don't have anything**

* * *

Lorelai and Rory had arrived in New York and parked after paying an extortionate amount of money for parking, but they figured as shopping would be on Finn it wasn't too bad a deal. They walked up the front doors of Macy's to see Finn standing with two friends; Rory recognised them from the other day. Finn smiled and opened his arms, and hugged both of the Gilmore girls.

"Ladies, these are my friends Colin and Logan, Rory you met them a few days ago if your remember them, and guys this Rory's mum Lorelai" introduced Finn, both of the men smiled and nodded at Lorelai and she in turn winked at them causing them to laugh.

"So Finny where should we start? I'm thinking shoes?" asked Rory fluttering her eyelashes, Finn usually hated being called Finny but it didn't really bother him when she said it, it reminded him of when he was little. Finn sighed and nodded the girls squealed and ran off toward the lift, while the guys tagged along behind them. Logan looked at them as they moved away, he noticed how comfortable they were acting silly and having fun, not like the girls he knew who really just smiled and acted the way they were told too.

* * *

After shopping in the shoe department all morning they were getting hungry they found the Starbucks and decided to have lunch. While Lorelai, Colin and Finn went to sit down Rory and Logan waited for the drinks.

"You really know how to shop" remarked Logan laughing "Finn's credit card must be worn out after the amount of work it's doing"

"Yeah the Gilmore's are nothing if not brilliant shoppers, and coffee drinkers" replied Rory laughing

"You're very different to Finn, despite the fact you're related..." Logan said unsure of how she would take that

"Yeah, we weren't brought up the same way I guess, he was very much within Hartford society and I wasn't but we are really close, hence the whole shocked that he didn't tell you about me" explained Rory, she didn't like to give the impression she was a drama queen and yelling at Finn in front of them may have displayed slightly melodramatic behaviour.

"Yeah, I can tell that you're not like that, you seem different from other girls" said Logan, he inwardly cursed he didn't want it to sound like a bad thing, he didn't understand why he was getting worked up over this, she was completely off limits. Lorelai was looking at the pair the way they interacted she knew her daughter well and could see she was enjoying his company, they looked good together.

"Thanks" she smiled; Logan breathed a sigh of relief knowing she took it the way it was intended.

They all sat their eating their lunch Colin and Logan in awe about the amount the girls could eat and the three coffee refills they had in a short space of time. Rory's phone went off it was her grandmother

"Rory it's your Grandmother, tomorrow we are hosting a party and we would like very much for you to come, and bring your mother if you can we want the whole family there. I have sent invites to your father and ask Finn for me, I completely forgot to mention it last night and I will see you tomorrow?" asked Emily, clearly in a rush

"Urm tomorrow party at your house" Lorelai looked sad and put her head on the table, while Finn sighed and nodded "Yeah sure me, mum and Finn will see you then, bye Grandma" she hung up her phone and stared into her coffee cup. Lorelai raised her head and looked surprisingly happy

"You know what this means" chirped Lorelai

"Hours of fun?" deadpanned Rory.

"Well yes but... dress shopping!" exclaimed Lorelai, Rory grinned and they turned to look at Finn, he got up and patted his friends on the soldiers signalling them to move, they all went off to hunt for the perfect dresses.

"We got invited to the party as well" informed Logan as they walked away, he felt a buzz of excitement knowing that she would be there, but he scolded himself and continued walking.

"Oh great the more the merrier" smiled Rory, she really wanted Finn's friends to like her, she was happy Logan would be there, but knew that nothing would happen, she didn't want it to.

They had been trying dresses on for hours, Logan, Finn and Colin had wondered off so they didn't know what the dresses were like, but Finn brought them. By now it was getting quite late. Lorelai had an idea

"Guys how about you all come back to stars hollow we can have a movie night and then go to the party tomorrow?" The three looked at each other they had enjoyed spending time with them.

Logan was the first to answer "Yeah that sounds great" Finn and Colin nodded too

"We'll just go pick up a couple of suits and we'll meet you at the crap shack" said Finn

"Okay see you later guys!" said Rory as she and Lorelai skipped away laughing about their day.

* * *

Finn pulled into the crap shack to see Lorelai's jeep in the drive way, they walked up to the door and knocked. The door flung open to Rory and Lorelai smiling widely as the ushered them back out of the house

"First Luke's then food" informed Lorelai, and they walked across the town

"Lukey we have guests" sung Lorelai as she entered the diner, they had a flirtatious relationship but they were both to stubborn to admit they liked each other

"What? Oh hey Rory, Finn how are you doing?" Luke and Finn were just as close as Rory really Finn spent a lot of time in the Hollow with the Gilmores.

"Well, sit where you like and I'll be over in a while" Luke walked away as the all sat down, they all ordered and ate. They all talked like old friends despite some of them barely knowing each other a day and they decided they were going to watch 'Halloween'.

"God I haven't seen that film in ages" said Logan as they left to video shop, Lorelai had volunteered them to pick it up on the way home. They were walking in a comfortable silence until Logan asked Rory

"You didn't get that cast from falling over did you?" he knew it wasn't that he could see it in her face when she sais

"Urm not exactly, but it's nothing" she ended the conversation, she didn't want Logan to know about Tristan, she was worried that he would either treat her differently or kill Tristan and neither of the outcomes looked good so she decided to end it. Logan knew he couldn't push her anymore, but he knew one day she would open up to him. They arrived back at the house with snacks as well and tucked in as Lorelai started the movie.

Rory let a scream, for the third time it just kept on making her jump she was leaning on Logan with her feet over Finn, while Lorelai and Colin were sitting on the floor after the great rock paper scissor battle. After the film Lorelai looked around to see all of her young companions had fallen asleep. Rory was snuggled into Logan's side she smiled, there was something there, she knew it just needed some time. Lorelai went upstairs thinking about what tomorrow's party would bring.

**Next chapter the Gilmore's party, will Rory and Logan's potential relationship be threatened by her past?**

**Review please :) **


	5. Christopher and Loudmouths

**An: I don't know what to call Finn's mum suggestions please... and review :] **

Logan, Colin and Finn had been waiting a little over an hour for Lorelai and Rory to get ready. The party was due to start in half an hour, meaning they should be leaving now. Lorelai walked down the stairs in a dark blue strapless dress with her hair curled.

"Rory come on we gotta go, you know how you're grandmother hates us being late" yelled Lorelai as she put on her shoes. Rory walked out of her room, she was wearing a red cocktail dresss which had a v-neckline and went into a halter neck. Logan's jaw dropped slightly, this went unnoticed by everyone but Lorelai; she could see that he was drawn to her.

"Well she's your mother! It's funny when it's a party or something you don't want to do, she turns into my grandmother" replied Rory smirking as she found her bag.

"Okay play nice" Lorelai said and smiled sweetly. They all left stars hollow, Lorelai and Rory went in the jeep and the boys went in Finn's car.

* * *

They pulled up to the Gilmore home, and the party had already started. They all went into the foyer, the guests were mostly Richard and Emily's friends and their children.

"You're late" stated Emily as soon as she spotted them

"Traffic was bad" lied Lorelai, she didn't want to argue today, Emily rolled her eyes but let the subject drop. She greeted the boy's and kissed Rory on the cheek and complemented her dress, then excused herself to check on the waiters.

Lorelai went off to find Finn's Mum; they became close as they were similar ages when they had their children. Rory and they boys looked for somewhere to sit, not before taking a couple of drinks. They were laughing, and having fun together, Colin and Logan could now see the similarities within Rory and Finn. Finn was just finishing the anecdote when Rory was little and she decided to give herself a haircut and ended up looking like a boy for a month, when Christopher approached their table. Rory paled she hadn't seen or talked to him since the scene in her dorm.

"Rory please talk to me" pleaded Christopher

"Not now please Dad, later I'll call you" reasoned Rory she didn't want her relationship with her dad broadcasted all over one of these society parties.

"Just go" commanded Finn , as he saw the tears begin to well up in Rory's eyes

"Please Rory, Finn I am your Dad. Just call me we can meet up for lunch" Rory could see that he wasn't going to let this go

"Fine, please can you just go now"

"Okay see you soon" Christopher half smiled and left. Rory and Finn looked at each other and sighed with relief. Colin and Logan knew that Finn didn't have a great relationship with his Dad, and didn't comment on it. The awkwardness soon disappeared as they all got another drink, Rory by this time was slightly tipsy and excused herself to go to the toilet. Rory weaved in and out of the crowds but was dragged into the study.

"Well, look who it is my girlfriend Rory" smirked Tristan, Rory stepped back so she was standing just before Richards desk. Rory was scared, although he had been like this before he had never been so obvious as to act like it at a party.

"You're not my boyfriend any more" replied Rory, she just wanted to get out of this room. Rory found herself wanting Logan, she always felt safe around him.

"Now, don't be like this, I find that you've transferred and I have your brother punching me...I didn't do anything wrong. You were dressing like the slut" bit back Tristan, moving closer toward Rory.

"Leave me alone" whispered Rory as he was almost inches away from her. Tristan hit her she grabbed her face and pushed him out of the way, he grabbed her arm firmly and tried to pull her to him but she managed to wiggle free. Rory ran out of the study and looked frantically round for Finn, Colin and Logan she spotted them on the other side of the room and did her best to act composed as she moved towards them

"Rory there you ar...Oh my god what happened to your face" said Finn, as his mouth dropped in shock as he could see a black rim forming around her eye

"Nothing it's fine can we just go now please" said Rory, tears falling now

"This was Tristan wasn't it " replied Finn fuming as he balled up his fists and stormed off, Colin on his tail as Logan wrapped his arms around her as she let out silent sobs. They stood there embracing until they heard a commotion; they ran over to see Finn punching Tristan. Richard had pulled Finn away.

"What on earth do you think you're doing" screeched Emily

"You should ask him that he's the one punched Rory" yelled Finn

"Tristan was the one who broke you're arm" exclaimed Logan. Rory was hurt that they had shouted her business at a room full of people. Lorelai moved toward her daughter along with Finn's mum as they ushered out of the house. They knew what this meant Rory's news was everyone's news, and they would never hear the end of it. Finn tried to shout for Rory but Lorelai turned and gave him a look to tell him to leave it. As soon as they were back at Lorelai's home Rory broke down in tears, just when she thought things were getting better this happened. But she knew one thing, Logan was there for her despite his loudmouth, and she liked him, but how to act next?

**Next chapter: Finn and Rory face Chris at lunch ...Review Please :) **


	6. Bedpartners and Visitors

**Thanks for all your reviews :) I put more Rogan action in this one, as not a lot had happened yet so enjoy :) Remeber to review :) **

**Disclaimer...I still don't own anything**

After spending a couple of days with her mum Rory decided it was time to go back to Yale. Logan and Finn had both apologized for shouting her business at the party; she forgave them she didn't want any more conflict in her life.

"Keep in touch Kiddo" said Lorelai as she helped Rory put her stuff in her car, Lorelai was worried about Rory, she was so jumpy since the Tristan incident but she knew she would be safe with Finn around, not to mention Logan and Colin.

"I will, I'll call you later" Rory kissed her Mum on the cheek and got into her car and left.

* * *

"Hello, Finn are you home?" shouted Rory as she went into the apartment but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Finn, Logan and Colin all sitting around a table with a pack of cards and a couple bottles of vodka. Rory looked at her watch it was only 4 in the afternoon.

"We figured an evening of drinking would be cathartic" informed Colin. Rory smiled she wasn't a big drinker but could certainly hold her drink; Finn had taught her how to do that.

"You're on, however I'm not sure if you guys will be able to keep up" Rory smirked as she took of her jacket and sat between Finn and Logan.

"Right, what shall we play?"Asked Finn.

"How about I've never" suggested Logan, speaking for the first time since Rory arrived, he couldn't deny it he liked her but she would never go for a guy like him, especially after Tristan.

"Okay, I'll start... I've never got my tongue stuck to the inside of a freezer before" Rory laughed and looked at Finn as he took a shot. This started the game off they started out pretty petty targeting each other, but the more the drank the more personal they got.

"I've never been caught having sex by my mum" Finn declared looking at Rory while he went into drunken hysterics remembering Lorelai walking backwards out of Rory's room looking horrified. Rory took a shot, and stuck her tongue out at Finn.

"Wow, Ace I didn't think you were that kinda girl..I must say I'm impressed" winked Logan

"If you're lucky, I'll show you " winked Rory, reciving a disapproving look of Finn, but she laughed anyway and finished of her drink.

Colin and Finn after singing 'Summer lovin' passed out on the sofa, Logan and Rory were sitting on the opposite sofa talking nonsense.

"You know you are really hot!" stammered Rory pointing at Logan's face

"You're not too bad yourself" replied Logan laughing, he had one arm around her and she was lent into his side, she felt right there as though it was where she was supposed to be.

They looked at each other and they lent in slowly shutting their eyes. The kiss started off tender, Rory's hand snaked through Logan's hair as he brought her closer to him, his hand rested on her hip and as the kiss escalated. Rory stood up and pulled Logan to his feet, she led him to her room. Where she kissed him again but pulled of the jumper he was wearing. They paused and looked into each other's eyes to look for any doubts they both smiled as they stumbled back to her bed.

"Wow" said Logan as he panted pulling Rory closer to him; he had been with girls but not like that.

"Yeah, I second the wow...Good wow right?" she looked up at Logan, she felt vulnerable like any moment he could just leave her

"Amazing wow" Logan kissed the top of her head as they fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window stirring Rory and Logan from their sleep, they looked at each other and smiled. Although it meant she could get hurt Rory had to ask.

"What does this mean?" asked Rory, knowing that she wouldn't get the answer she wanted, Logan had escorts not girlfriends

"I..urm..." the question caught Logan of guard, he didn't want to hurt her but was he ready to have a girlfriend. Rory moved away from him, and smiled slightly.

"It's fine, this was fun. I'm going to go and have a shower and when I'm back you'll be gone, so I'll see you around" said Rory disappearing into her bathroom. Logan lay their stunned, he didn't know what to do so he left, he passed the still unconscious pair on the sofa and woke them. Colin and Logan said bye to Finn and left.

Rory went out into the kitchen in a desperate need of coffee; Finn was sat at the counter looking at her. Rory could tell he knew something had happened. Rory and Finn had always had a good relationship when it came to Rory's boyfriends, Finn was never overprotective unless he felt the need to be, they didn't have any boundaries, other than details, they shared everything.

"You slept with Logan" Finn stated

"Yup" replied Rory unsure of how Finn was going to take it

"Are you dating?"

"Nope"

"Okay then" Finn and Rory sat in a comfortable silence while they ate breakfast until Finn turned to Rory.

"Are you disappointed?"

"A bit, yeah I mean I didn't expect a marriage proposal, but I didn't see it as a one night stand"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Finn said as he rolled up his sleeves causing Rory to laugh

"Nah it's fine, but we do need to call Dad, I said I would" said Rory

"I guess so" Finn picked up the phone and called Christopher. They arranged to meet at the local coffee shop at 1, Rory and Finn watched TV all morning and laughed about the night before, avoiding the Logan topic, all that needed to be said had be said.

* * *

Chris was already at the coffee shop when Finn and Rory entered, there was a blonde woman sitting next to him. Finn and Rory looked at each other and signed, this was the woman Chris chose over Rory when she was in the hospital.

"Hello, I'm so glad you called, I have someone you should meet. Finn, Rory this is Sherry" introduced Chris.

"Hello" said Rory

"Hi" grunted Finn, he wasn't happy about being here but he knew Rory wanted to talk to him so he gave in.

"You must be Rory and Finn, I've heard so much about you" said Sherry smiling sweetly

They ordered coffee's and sat in an awkward silence.

"I can't believe you still have a black eye" said Chris

"I don't. This one's new" said Rory

"Oh" Chris

"So, Sherry feeling better?" asked Finn

"Urm I'm feeling fine darling why do you ask"

"Oh just wondering, what kept Chris away from Rory when she was in hospital"

"Oh I had a cold a few weeks ago, but it wasn't too bad really" replied Sherry, everyone turned to Chris, he looked uncomfortable. Finn stood up and pulled Rory with him and they left. Rory could feel tears prickle at the back of her eyes, he Dad bailed on her when she needed him most. Finn couldn't be more angry, and called Chris a bastard and they left.

* * *

Finn and Rory arrived back at their dorm, shortly after there was a knock at the door Rory opened it to see Logan, she blushed remebering their night before together,

"Hey" said Rory unsure of where they stood

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to answer earlier, but I really would love to take you out"

"I'd like that" Rory smiled, Logan lent in and kissed her on the cheek after they had made plans for the following night. Rory after shutting the door turned around to see Finn.

"Don't say anything" said Rory knowing Finn was about to comment

"I'm not...just I want you to be careful" Finn hugged Rory and they spent the rest of the evening watching films and having fun.

* * *

A sharp knock came at the door after Rory had gone to bed, she knew Finn would be unwakeable by now so she made her way to the door she opened it to see a figure.

"Tristan"

**Cliffhanger! Next Chapter.. What happens next? Review please :]**


	7. Houseguests and Dates

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, this will be the last update for a week as I'm away :) But please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory just stared at Tristan before slamming the door in his face, she quickly locked it and ran into Finn's room she found a note signed by him. _Gone out with Colin, don't think I will be home until tomorrow. _Rory swore under her breath as she could hear Tristan banging on the door. Rory quickly ran into her room and got her phone, she quickly looked up a familiar number.

"Hello, Rory why are you calling me so late" grumbled Logan

"Please come over, Tristan's here" said Rory her voice breaking, she heard the door open she quickly shut her door and sat against it. Rory looked at her phone to see she had hung up, she couldn't ring back because he would hear her. Rory sat there for what seemed to her hours, until she heard footsteps at the door. Someone pushed hard causing Rory to fall, the door swung open.

"Rory, thank God you're okay" Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to her feet

"Where's Tristan?" asked Rory

"He had left by time I got here" replied Logan. "But not before he messed up your apartment" he lead her to the living room, she saw how much damage had been done, it would be so expensive to repair. Finn ran into the room, Logan let go of Rory to let her hug her brother; she went into uncontrollable fits of crying.

"I'm sorry this mess is allmy fault" sniffed Rory,

"No. Don't say that none of this is your fault" said Finn firmly.

"I don't want to stay here tonight" said Rory

They decided that Rory would stay with Logan and Finn with Colin. Finn and Colin had already left, when Rory was still getting her things together.

"So about that date..." said Rory

"Tomorrow night?" suggested Logan, he thought it may have been too soon, but as she brought it up he thought he would take advantage of the opportunity.

"I'd like that" Rory picked up her bag and they walked through Yale, it was the middle of the night so it was completely deserted. They arrived at Logan's and they sat on the sofa unsure of how the night would work, especially since the one before they had spent together. Rory rested her head on Logan's shoulder and shut her eyes. Logan put his arm around her and lent against the back of the sofa. Both falling into a troubled sleep, Logan was woken up by Rory jumping. Logan turned to her to see she was still asleep but still having a nightmare; he gently shook her she woke up.

"Please don't let him hurt me" Rory whimpered as she buried her head in Logan's chest, she had been building up all this pain and she just needed to let it out. Logan held her tightly as she let it all out.

* * *

"How about we get a Chinese, and watch films, we can go on our date another day?" suggested Logan

"No I want to go on our date, but I would like takeaway" smiled Rory through her tears. Logan nodded and they spend their day watching films and having fun. Finn and Colin had come round during the day and they said that they had called the police and they were currently looking for Tristan.

"How about we go out to dinner?" offered Logan. They had been figuring out what to do for their date, they decided cinema was to quiet, picnic was too cute for a first date and everything else needed more organisation

"Yeah sounds good" smiled Rory, and they went to get ready. Logan was ready first and he waited for Rory to finish. Rory came out in a simple black dress but it looked amazing on her, Logan stood up and kissed her on the cheek and they left.

* * *

"Wow you can eat" said a shocked Logan, Rory had eaten half of the pizza and now was digging into his leftovers, Rory just smiled.

"So, growing up with Finn, how was that?" asked Logan

" Well, as Chris wasn't in either of our lives really we had each other, and my mum. It was good though, we are really close. I went to Chilton he went to Andover, I met Tristan and we became boyfriend girlfriend and we stayed together when we both went to Harvard, and then all the drama happened and here we are" explained Rory, Logan saw her grimace when she mentioned Tristan, he knew that he really hurt her. Logan vowed that he would restore her faith in love, and he realised he was falling for this broken girl before him. They left the restaurant and went back to Logan's apartment, he kissed her passionately she responded, as they lost items of clothing before disappearing into Logan's room.

Rory woke up first slipped into Logan's shirt and went to find coffee, she reached up to get a mug when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Rory turned around to see Logan standing before her smiling, he kissed her.

* * *

"Morning" said Logan

"Morning"

"Good night?"

"Hmm it was okay, nothing special" teased Rory, as someone knocked at the door

"That wasn't the impression I got last night " winked Logan as he moved to answer the door, behind it stood a pretty brunette, who smiled at Logan as he lent up to kiss him . Logan pushed her away but it was too late, he asked her to leave. He turned around to see Rory disappear into his room, he went after her, he could hear gentle sobs. He went in to see Rory facing him with tear stained cheeks

"Rory, please don't take that the wrong way she was an old fling, she's nothing to me" pleaded Logan

"Its fine, I should have realised it wasn't just me" said Rory sniffing

"Please Rory"

"Please what" said Rory

"Please don't take this wrong way"

"What do you want from me!" yelled Rory

"I want you to be my girlfriend" yelled Logan, as Rory began to smile.

**Quite a fluffy chapter... should Tristan return or should he just be arrested? Let me know where you want the story to go :) **


	8. National Break A Rory Day

**Thanks for the reviews please keep doing it:) More of a filler for later chapters...**

**Disclaimer ...Doesn't own anything**

"I'd love to be your girlfriend" smiled Rory as she closed the gap between them; Logan sighed and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there comfortable in each other's company and were thankful the argument was over. They soon heard a knock at the door; they knew it must be Finn and Colin and therefore yelled them to come in.

"Hey guys" said Rory as they walked out of Logan's room, Logan following behind holding her hand.

"Urm anything you want to tell me guys?" asked Finn, with a slight scowl on his face, he never got involved in his sisters love life when it was unnecessarily but he knew what Logan was like and Rory had already been hurt enough.

"Me and Rory have decided to make a proper go of things!" said Logan smiling

"Rory can I talk to you in private please" said Finn firmly as he walked towards Logan's bedroom

"Urm sure" Rory pulled her hand from Logan and moved after Finn

After shutting the door Finn turned to Rory and sighed

"He's not good for you" stated Finn

"I think that's my decision to make don't you? Bit back Rory seeing where this was going. "You never cared before who I was with why now?"

"Because I know what will happen!" yelled

"And what is that?"

"He'll get bored and move on" Finn shouted, but immediately regretted it, he hadn't meant it to sound like that

"Because I can't keep anyone happy, without them slapping me around or cheating is that it?" screamed Rory "You know what screw you...get out now!"

Finn was in shock he had never seen Rory this angry and he knew he had upset her more than ever and he just left, Colin went after him.

"I heard. You know I would never" Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Rory as she began to cry, she nodded her head in understanding

"I want to go home" said Rory between tears "You could come if you like?"

Urm... Okay yeah sounds good" said Logan

* * *

Logan and Rory decided to just leave; she left her mum a voicemail as she didn't pick up her phone, they arrived at Lorelai's house and no one was home so they decided to watch television until Lorelai came home.

"Finn and you never argue do you?" asked Logan, Rory had stopped crying but she seemed so down

"Nope never. We always got along so well despite our different upbringings, Finn had money and was a society child and me and my mum was ostracised. He never has ever reacted like this to any of my relationships, I think Tristan changed him." Explained Rory.

They heard the door open they turned to see Lorelai walk in but he face looked shocked as she turned to the person following her.

"What is he doing her"? Asked Rory, her face dropped

"We just had lunch" replied Lorelai knowing that Rory wasn't going to be happy with her.

"Nice loyalty mum, no really have you and Finn decided to see how much Rory can take in one day? You've done a top job; it will be 'National Break a Rory Day" Rory pulled Logan out of the house before either of her parents could answer.

They sat in silence as Logan drove back towards Yale

"Let's go on holiday?" Logan turned to Rory; we'll just shop for clothes

"What? We can't go on holiday!"

"Yes we can, I'll call the airport, Greece? New York? Caribbean?"

"Somewhere hot!" smiled Rory

"Caribbean it is!"

* * *

They were about to take off in the airplane, they hadn't mentioned the day's events yet, Rory was excited but she knew that she had been hurt by those closest to her, and despite having Logan she had never felt more alone. But she knew that Logan was real, she trusted him completely dispite his past, everyone has one and she wasn't exempt from this.

**Review:)**


	9. Holidays and Pregnancy?

**Thanks to those who reviewed:D... **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

They sat in silence on the plane, neither of them wanted to bring up what had happened during that day. Rory's head rested on Logan's shoulder, she had never been anywhere particularly hot so she was quite excited.

As soon as they landed they decided that they had to buy some other clothes they were wrapped up in Connecticut weather clothes. They found a quiet little boutique.

"Ace, get whatever you want on me" said Logan as he had already picked his clothes, Rory had been more hesitant she couldn't afford one item let along enough to last her a couple of weeks.

"I couldn't do that" mumbled Rory she never likes to take liberties

"Yes, you could I'll pick everything out then just tell me your size and you can sit and wait"

"Fine" smiled Rory as she pecked him on the lips and sat by the door and looked out over the ocean.

They fell into their hotel room; they both placed their things down. Logan went to the bathroom and Rory lay flat on her back on the bed. She picked up her handbag and turned her phone back on from the flight. She had 30 missed calls from Finn and her mother, she didn't want to talk to them but she didn't want them to worry, she sent each of them a text._ Hello, gone away for a couple of week with Logan, see you soon_. She wondered whether she should be warmer but she decided not to.

Logan remerged from the bathroom, and smiled at Rory he had never felt like this well over anyone. He lay down next to her and she turned to look at him, he lay on his side so he was facing her. He leant in for a kiss, as he placed his hand on her stomach. Rory rolled over so she was on top of him; she kissed him sweetly and jumped of the bed

"I want to go swimming" smiled Rory and a disappointed Logan; he sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this one. He picked up their shopping bags and pulled out a tiny red bathing suit. Rory grimaced

"There is another part to that right?"

"Nope...I think this will do just fine" smirked Logan, as they got ready to go the pool.

* * *

Logan and Rory were getting ready to go down for dinner.

"I don't have anything to wear" complained Rory

"Ah I thought of everything, as he presented her with a box he told her not to look until she got into the bathroom to try it on a few minutes later she emerged and Logan was shocked. It was a deep red body hugging dress which finished just about her knees.

"Wow ace, you look amazing!" complimented Logan

They went down for dinner

"So are we going to talk about your Mum or Finn?" asked Logan

"Nope I'd rather not"

"I think we should, you can't be fine with everything" pursued Logan

"Please"

"Come on talk to me that what good relationships are about"

"No, just leave it please"

"Why do you never open up to me?"

"What where did that come from" asked Rory taken back

"You don't talk about Tristan and now these arguments you just say you're fine" said Logan a little louder than before causing a couple of heads to turn in their direction.

"Shh,I'm fine... look can we just drop it okay!" whispered Rory

"No. You're not fine you're ex-boyfriend beat you up, and you aren't talking to any of your family. You aren't okay"

Rory looked down, as she rose and left the room, Logan sighed he didn't want to upset her, he was just so frustrated with this act she was putting on.

Logan opened the door to the hotel room to find Rory sitting on the bed crying

"I'm sorry" said Logan as he put his arm around her

"I'm not fine, I know but I wish, but I'm not. I don't know whether I can talk about Tristan yet. I'll talk to Finn and mum when I get back"

"Okay" Logan pulled her into his arms as she sobbed

They enjoyed the rest of their holiday; they spent two weeks enjoying the sunshine and each other's company. Towards the end of the holiday Rory had been being sick a lot which they assumed was just a bug and didn't think anything else of it. When it was time to go they were both sad and happy, Rory wanted to make things right with Finn and Lorelai although she knew that she would have a hard time forgiving them.

* * *

They arrived back at Logan's flat, it was the same as they left it, although there were countless messages from Finn and Lorelai, Rory called them both and asked them to come by in the morning.

Logan awoke to Rory sprinting from the bed to the toilet and he heard her being sick, he was worried about her but she insisted it was just a bug. He heard a knock at the door, they had overslept it was Lorelai and Finn; he opened the door and let them in just as Rory came out of the bathroom. Before she could greet them she turned and ran back into the bathroom

"She's not been very well we think she caught a bug while we were on holiday" explained Logan, Rory remerged from the bathroom just as Lorelai turned a shade of white and turned to her daughter

"You couldn't be pregnant could you?" three pairs of eyes all turned to Rory as she turned a shade of green and disappeared back into the toilet.

**Pregnant or not pregnant? You decide:) **


	10. 10 Pregnancy Tests and Fist Fights

_**Thankyou for all the reviews, they were nearly all pro Rory being pregant... **_

**_There is some swearing in this chapter: just a warning!_**

**_Disclaimer: still dont own anything..._**

**_Please keep reviewing :D _**

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit_ thought Rory trying to remember the last time she had her period. She paced backwards and forward in the toilet as she could hear the eerie silence of the living room. Knowing she had to go back out there, she washed her face and slowly opened the door to see Logan staring at her with a blank expression, her mum sitting on the sofa staring at the floor and Finn turning a shade of purple as he turned towards Logan.

"I swear to god if you got my baby sister pregnant I will kill you" he snarled

"Wait, I don't think I am pregnant like I said it's just a bug" smiled Rory, she wasn't sure but she didn't want to have this argument now, she looked at her Mum she caught Rory's eye and she nodded ever so slightly. Lorelai could see Rory was lying, she got up.

"Well that's now cleared up, I think me and Rory need to talk though" Finn and Logan being coddled by Lorelai and Rory's lie left to give the pair some space

"Could you be pregnant" asked Lorelai turning to her daughter

"I don't know, I can't remember..." her eyes welled up and threatened to fall

"Right, we will go to the store and get a test, well more like 10 just to be sure" Lorelai picked up her bag and put her arm around Rory and they left together.

* * *

Mother and daughter sat anxiously staring at the egg timer, although they had been waiting for the shrill bell it still made them jump. Rory stood and went to the counter where a neat line of multiple pregnancy tests and looked at them. They all displayed a positive sign, she was pregnant. She turned to her mother and began to cry, Lorelai knew she had a choice to make. She could support her daughter and be there for her despite the disappointment which swept through her body or she could leave the easier option. Lorelai looked at her crying daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"This is not the end of the world, this will not stop you achieving everything you ever want to" said Lorelai firmly although her voice broke with the realisation that her 20 year old daughter was going to have a baby

"I'm so sorry mum I let you down, this wasn't supposed to happen" sobbed Rory

"Don't apologise, things happen. I don't ever want you to think that this will make me love you any less"

" I love you mum"

"I love you too kid" replied Lorelai

They sat on the sofa in silence after breaking from their embrace, neither knew what to say. Rory knew that she didn't want to get rid of the baby. She knew that Finn and Logan had to be told but she didn't want Finn to go crazy as she knew he would, she couldn't loose Finn he was always the one who stuck up for her.

"We have to go the doctor and make sure, those tests could be wrong" suggested Lorelai, she was pretty sure that 10 tests couldn't be wrong but she didn't want any chance ignored. Rory nodded and she rung up and made an appointment for the next day.

"I don't think we should tell anyone until we defiantly know" said Rory, it wasn't so much a matter of doubt but more her want to avoid Finn and Logan's reaction. Rory went to the bathroom to dry her tears, she decided she would go to lunch with Finn and sort out their argument.

Rory came out of the bathroom, and picked her phone of the side and called Finn and organised to meet up at the local coffee shop and she told him to tell Logan it was safe for him to return to his apartment.

"Look after yourself kiddo, I know I have some explaining to do but I don't think now is the time, call me after the appointment tomorrow" said Lorelai as she kissed her daughter on the cheek

"Okay talk to you later mum" said Rory as she waved her mother out of the apartment. Rory made herself more presentable and went off to meet Finn

* * *

Finn was already sitting at a table when Rory came in; she sat down opposite him after they had ordered lunch. They sat in silence until Finn looked at her and sighed.

"I know you were lying, you forget I know you just as well as Lorelai if not better." Stated Finn

"What. I wasn't lying" backtracked Rory, turning red she could never really lie that well

"You're pregnant aren't you?" said Finn a bit louder his suspicions confirmed by her reaction

"No, maybe I don't know, I took a couple of tests which were positive but I'm going to the doctor tomorrow" Rory stared down into her food unable to make eye contact with Finn.

"Fuck" whispered Finn as he got up and walked out of the coffee shop and slammed the door, Rory looked around the coffee shop and saw dozens of eyes looking at her, she put some money on the table and left. She could still see Finn's car in the car park and went to find him.

Rory came up to a bench where her brother sat with his head in his hands, she sat next to him

"This was never my plan and I know you hate me for this, but I don't want to lose my big brother. I need him more than anyone" shared Rory

Finn turned to look at her, he could see that she was hurting and scared, but he couldn't shake the anger he felt , he shook his head at her and stood up and walked back to his car and drove off, Rory was left shocked he had never left her, he always came around.

Rory got to her car and called the doctor and moved the appointment up to today, she had to know for sure. She couldn't stand the idea of losing her brother over a false alarm.

* * *

"Miss Gilmore you are pregnant. Congratulations" smiled the technician and she gave Rory a towel to wipe her currently flat stomach. Rory thanked her and left the office and phone her mother.

"Definitely pregnant" was the first thing Rory said when her mum picked up

"I thought the appointment was tomorrow?"

"I had it moved up, Finn knew we were lying earlier and now is not speaking to me" said Rory trying not to get upset she spent too much of her time crying lately.

"He's just shocked he'll come around" Lorelai comforted, the spoke for a while longer before promising to meet up soon and Lorelai said she would call the next day to talk over Rory's plans for juggling school and the baby.

There was just one last thing to do. Tell Logan.

"Rory is that you" called Logan as he heard the door open

"No. It's Finn. Your pregnant girlfriend's brother" Stated Finn with his fists balled at the side of his body. Logan paled and stuttered

"But...sh...sa...it's just a bug" he finally got out

"No. It's not, and thanks to you I think I may have just ruined my relationship with my sister as well as impregnating her."

"Wha..."But before Logan could defend himself Finn had lunged at him and punched him . Rory opened the door to see Logan and Finn rolling around on the floor

"Stop it" yelled Rory as she pulled Finn of Logan

Finn stepped back and wiped the blood from his nose, Logan had fought back. Logan stumbled to his feet panting

"Is this true?" asked Logan as he stared Rory

"Yes, I was just coming to tell you"

"So you tell Finn before me" said Logan getting angry, not that she didn't tell him necessarily just at the situation in general

"I'm sorry please can we just talk, Finn I think you should go." Finn went to talk but Rory cut him off "Now" Finn glared at Logan and stormed out the door.

Logan turned to Rory and she looked for any softness in his eyes but they were glazed over

"Do you want to keep it?" asked Logan

"Yes, I'm keeping it" said Rory unsure of Logan's reaction, Logan grimaced clearly not happy with her answer and he sunk back onto the sofa.

"You don't have to be part of this" Rory seeing that he didn't want this, Logan paused and looked at Rory he had never felt so strongly about a girl, if this was anyone else he would pay for her to get rid of it but the idea of her having his baby excited him. Logan then realised that he loved her, and he knew what he had to do.

"I am. I love you and I will love this baby, and this will work. I am here 100 percent and you wont be alone in this" said Logan firmly, as he pulled her down onto his knee and kissed her head .

"But ...what about school, Finn , babies are expensive" Rory started to ramble Logan shushed her and said they didn't need to worry right at that moment they lay back and fell asleep on the sofa.

The light shone brightly through the window which stirred Rory, she felt Logan's protective arm around her, she sat up to quickly and went lightheaded, which was followed quickly by nausea she ran to the bathroom.

Rory came out of the bathroom to see Logan waiting for her

"This is really happening" said Logan

"I guess it is" replied Rory, she wasn't sure whether they could make it through this, but despite Logan's reaction Finn's weighed heavily on her mind, she couldn't do this without him, and she didn't want to.

* * *

Lorelai's phone run she picked it up, she picked it up expecting to hear her daughters voice but she instead heard a distinctly male voice

"Lorelai, I think I have screwed up big time" said Finn down the phone

"I'm sure Rory will forgive you for your reaction"

"No. It's worse than that, I called Dad. He's on his way."

* * *

Review Please :) Let me know what you want to happen as I haven't got a clue :)


	11. The Aftermath and Female Voices

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Keep 'em coming please :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

There was silence on the end of the phone, Finn waited for Lorelai's reaction but he didn't expect her just to hang up. He knew he had screwed up big time. Finn cringed imagining his father's reaction to Rory being pregnant. He didn't want Christopher to turn up on Rory's doorstep, he had to warn her. Finn picked up his phone and dialled her number, it went straight to voicemail.

"Rory, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I called Dad, I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry but I just thought I should warn you"

Finn, hung up the phone, he didn't know what to do. He had ruined the most important relationship in his life. He needed to leave her be for a while let her cool off. Finn decided he would go and stay with his mum and step dad, take some time of school as it was nearly summer break anyway. Finn packed his bags and left.

* * *

"Shit" exclaimed Rory listening to her voicemail; this caught the attention of Logan

"What?"

"Finn called my Dad" before Logan could reply there was a knock at the door the young couple looked at each other; Rory opened the door to reveal her father. He pushed past her into Logan's apartment.

"Are you the guy who got my only daughter pregnant?" asked Chris

"Urm yes...sir" replied Logan, Chris turned to look at Rory, who looked scared. Chris sighed

"Logan could you excuse us for a minute, I think I need to talk to my daughter alone". Logan looked at Rory she nodded as he grabbed his coat kissed Rory on the cheek and left.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Chris

"I'm keeping it. I'm going to sort it all out, it will work and Logan is behind me as well" stated Rory confidently but he voice broke mid sentence, although at this point that was true, how relevant will it be 5 months down the line.

"No. You can't you'll ruin your life" said Chris exasperated

"So me and Finn were mistakes then?" asked Rory, seeing thought this statement, Chris had always resented his children although he never said it, Chris looked uncomfortable for a beat and began to backtrack but it was too late, Rory physically stepped back in shock, she knew but now it had been confirmed. Rory turned away from her father

"Please go" Rory stated, Chris knowing the damage was done, left but not before explaining Lorelai and his meal

"Don't blame your Mum for meeting up with me, I begged her and she agreed on the condition I would make more effort with you" with that Chris left. Rory unsure of how she should react, she was happy that her mother had a legitimate reason but beyond hurt that her father viewed her and her brother as a mistake. Although Finn had hurt her she always had gone to him when their Dad had messed up it was a pattern as they were the only two who really knew what he was like. Rory sighed and called Finn's phone, it went to voicemail _Sorry I can't get to the phone, I've gone out of town for a few weeks. You can reach me at my parent's houes. _Rory hung up the phone she didn't know what to leave on a message. Finn had left her when she needed him most; she slumped into the sofa and waited for Logan to return. Rory's phone began to ring it was her mum.

"Hello" answered Rory

"Hey sweetie, how are things?" asked Lorelai

"Urm they're okay, Finn called Dad though he came over and well... it didn't go to well" replied rory weakly

"Oh, do you need me to come over, I can be there in a jiffy" suggested Lorelai

"No don't worry I'll come home in a couple of days, I think me and Logan should talk and sort out where we go from here. Plus Finn has gone to stay with his mum, so I haven't had a chance to talk to him" Rory rambled getting more and more worked up, her mum interrupted her

"Oh Rory, things will be okay, Finn will come around you know how much he loves you and things will sort themselves out. I've gotta go to the inn but call me if you need anything

"Bye speak to you soon" said Rory as she hungup.

* * *

Rory then decided to have a shower and get ready, after dring her hair she heard the door open. Rory moved to the living room to see Logan awkwardly looking around for Chris

"Dont worry he's gone" stated Rory

"By your look I take it didn't go well" said Logan as he wrapped his arms around her

"Yeah, but I think we need to sort some things out" Logan nodded and they sat down. Neither of them knew what to say, there was so much to sort out. Would rory live with finn after they finish sorting the apartment out after Tristan trashed it.

"I think I should live with Finn" said Rory after a while, she wanted to live with logan but she didn't want him to freak out, he had already taken a big step with having a girlfriend and now a baby on the way she didn't want to scare him off. Rory thought to herself she couldn't do this on her own and more importantly she didn't want to.

"Oh, urm well do you not want to live with me ?" asked Logan slightly hurt that she wouldn't want to stay here with him

"No I'd love to live with you, it's just we've gone from friends to relationship and a baby on the way so I don't know whether we should slow things down" said Rory

"It's true that things are going fast but I think I want you with me here, I didn't think you and Finn are in a good place" said Logan, he didn't want her to be away from him, although Tristan hadn't reared his ugly head in a while he knew that it was still an issue that everyone was thinking about but no one wanted to mention.

"We're not but I think I will have to go and see him, although it's him pulling away I need him" said Rory as she stood thinking that now was a good a time as ever to go."

"I'll take you" offered Logan

"I don't think you're his favourite person" laughed Rory

"No I guess you're right" smiled Logan, as he kissed on the cheek and said to call him if she needed him

* * *

Finn heard the door bell ring, he had felt bad and was currently wallowing he opened the door to see Rory, he didn't know what to say he stepped back to let her in

"Hi" said Rory and Finn nodded not saying anything, he knew he should be asking for her forgiveness but he didn't have it in him he just couldn't beleive this was happening

"So you ran away"

"What did you expect me to do, you're pregnant Rory and by a guy who has had more girls then anyone I know so allow me to be a little sceptical" bit back Finn

Rory was annoyed to say the least but she could see how much the situation was worrying her brother, she walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I'll be here for you all the way" said Finn

"Good" stated Rory

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching films she decided to stay she got on well with Finn's mum and so it wasn't a problem. Finn and Rory had completely made up and now were just enjoying being on good terms again.

Rory picked up her phone to call Logan to let him know she wasn't coming home, she dialled his number

"Hello" said a female voice. Rory's stomach sunk as she didn't reply

"Hello, hello is anyone there?" Rory just hung up her phone and turned to Finn with tears in her eyes he had heard the voice, it definitely wasn't Logan's he pulled his sister into a hug as he comforted her. Rory didn't expect that Logan would be with a girl so soon; she had to face doing this alone without him.

**Let me know whether Logan should have cheated or not ?**


	12. Relief and Sharing

**It was unanimous... no cheating :) Thanks for all the great reviews I really appreciate them... keep 'em coming :) **

**Disclaimer... Still don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Rory was in complete shock; however something didn't seem quite right. Maybe she had jumped to conclusions. Before she could think about it anymore her phone rang

"Hello" answered Rory sniffing

"Hey, Ace. Honour said that someone had rung and I guessed it would be you" said Logan. Rory sighed she knew that Honour was Logan's sister, she felt ridiculous for getting upset. She turned to Finn and mouthed that it was Honour; he smiled and got up to let them talk in private.

"Yeah I'm alright, I was just going to say I'm staying here tonight, I think I'm going to go and visit mum tomorrow" informed Rory

"I'll come" replied Logan almost interrupting her, Rory chuckled at his enthusiasm

"Okay, well I reckon I'm going to leave early and probably Finn will come as well so just give me a call when you're on your way"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" said Logan

"Night" Rory felt so much better knowing it was all just a mistake. She wanted to go home; she knew that everyone had to know. It would really shock them; they had all expected her to be married and older when she had a baby not still in college and unmarried. The fact was this was happening and she was worried about how Luke would react; she always had seen him as some sort of surrogate father. Then it hit her... she'd have to tell her Grandparents.

* * *

Pulling into the crap shack, Finn and Rory were somewhat prepared for the day ahead of them. Finn didn't want the town's people to upset Rory; she had enough on her plate as it was. They strolled in but were shocked to find Luke and Lorelai kissing on the sofa, Rory screamed and turned around as Finn looked uncomfortable. Luke turned a shade of purple as Lorelai stated laughing hysterically and this set Rory off as well they couldn't stop, after a good amount of time had passed, Lorelai lead her daughter into the kitchen leaving two very awkward men to make small talk.

"So... you and Luke then?" winked Rory, she knew that they had been on a couple of dates, but she wasn't sure what had happened since then

"Yeah, me and Luke" beamed Lorelai, they both sat down

"Does he know then?" asked Rory

"Yeah, I'm sorry I told him I just needed to talk about it with someone I hope you don't mind" said Lorelai

"It's fine, its one less person to tell, oh by the way Logan is coming over as well later, I hope that's alright

"Oh, that's fine"

"Urm this next piece of news may upset you though..."

"Well you're already knocked up out of wedlock so unless you've committed a crime I doubt I can be shocked"

"I called Grandma and Grandpa we're all going for dinner tonight to tell them about the baby" Rory rushed out

"Wow. I am a little shocked. Trust me as a veteran screw up this maybe isn't a conversation you want to rush to have, maybe sending a card or phoning when in labour and claim a virgin conception. But this going to them, being honest, I've done it it's not really a barrel of laughs" said Lorelai

"I know, but they will have to know eventually, and now is a good as time as any"

"But wasn't the last time you saw them after they found out about Tristan?"

"Yeah but I've worked myself up to do it tonight so I have to follow though" Before the conversation could continue, Rory's phone rung Logan was nearly here they arranged to meet at Luke's so they could have lunch together.

Lorelai, Finn and Rory were all sat around a table in Luke's laughing and reminiscing about their youth. When Logan walked in Rory stood up and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek

"Hey" smiled Rory

"Hey yourself"

They all sat down in an awkward silence, no one really knew how to start the conversation. Rory looked pleadingly at Lorelai, hoping that she would start the conversation but she shook her head so Rory decided to take the plunge

"So, nice weather we're having" they all looked at each other, Finn and Logan muttered replies but the conversation stayed superficial and awkward. They finished their lunch and decided to head back to Lorelai's home. Lorelai knew what to do she went to the cupboard and fished out bop it. Finn knew the device and started to laugh, which set of Lorelai and Rory

"What's so funny?" asked Logan

"We only use bop it when it gets awkward at social gatherings" explained Rory

There was a knock at the door Lorelai went to open it, it was Babette telling her about her knew kitten. Before too long Lorelai could hear Logan and Finn having an argument, if she could hear Babette could hear.

"You're the one who got my sister pregnant!"

Lorelai winced and looked at Babette; she had heard it was all over her face, and soon to be all over the town. Lorelai excused herself and retreated back into her house. She stormed around the corner

"Well I think the whole town will know in approximately 30 seconds... that was Babette" told Lorelai

"Oh crap... well at leat I wont have to tell them... just the grandparents" saiad Rory

"You're telling Richard and Emily?" said Logan and Finn in sync with each other which caused them to glare at each other

"Yup and both of you are coming" said Rory as she walked off into the kitchen muttering about how she needed coffee

* * *

"Why do I suddenly think this is a bad idea?" said Logan, standing infront of the elder Gilmore house

"Because it is one" Finn muttered

"Come on they have to know sooner or later... I doubt the excuse 'I've put on weight' will cut it" said Rory as she rung the doorbell

"I think I'm getting de ja vu, at least it's not my turn this time" said Lorelai as the door opened to reveal Emily

"Hello, Oh Logan Finn how nice to see you" she widened the door to let them all in

They were all sat in the living room having a general discussion about Rory's new life at Yale, when Richard came in from his study and greeted everyone. They all looked worriedly at Rory not sure when she was going to drop the bomb.

"Dinner is served..." said the maid; they all made their way to the table

"So how are things at the DAR" asked Lorelai trying to keep the conversation going

"Well..."

"I'm pregnant, with a child" interrupted Rory

There was a stone cold silence throughout the room, until Finn whispered to her

"Well what else were you going to be pregnant with?"

"Grandma Grandpa, it's going to be fine, I'm still going to graduate it will work out" said Rory firmly

"I have a phone call to make" Richard excused himself as Emily looked as though she was going to pass out

"I expected more from you Rory, you had such a bright future... well mother like daughter" screeched Emily as she left the table. The remaining guests thought it was time to leave, by now Rory was crying she didn't expect it to go well but Richards's indifference and Emily's harsh words really got to her.

They paused outside the front door.

"Well that went well" said Lorelai and they all laughed, Rory smiled through her tears looking at her Mum, Finn and Logan and she felt for the first time she could so this even if her Dad and grandparents dissaproved.

**Reveiws Please :D**


	13. Being Fat and Concerned

**Thanks for the reviews :) Keep 'em coming please!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

The next 3 months passed without event, and by not Rory was 5 months pregnant and there was no hiding this. When she walked to and from class there were whispers although they weren't sure she was pregnant Rory knew it would be a matter of time before everyone knew. After Finn and Rory's apartment was fixed, Rory and Finn moved back in. Until Logan could find a bigger place for both of them and a baby.

Logan was sitting on the sofa when a very angry looking Rory came into his apartment, she stormed right past him dropping her bag, went straight to the cupboard took a chocolate bar and ate it so quickly Logan couldn't believe it. She then went and sat next to him

"Hello" she said sadly

"Hello back at you, why so sad?" asked Logan tentatively she had a tendency to overreact to questions like that recently

"Nothing" she said and sighed heavily, he knew she wanted him to ask again

"Tell me"

"Well, we have a problem... I think we're going to need to go shopping"

"Urm... okay why?"

"You're girlfriend is too fat to fit in any of her clothes" said Rory tearfully

"You're not fat you're just pregnant... I don't want you to ever say that again" said Logan firmly

"Well... I'll just say it when you're not around. Anyway in doesn't change the fact we're going shopping!"

* * *

"I look huge" said Rory as she tried on the third dress she had tried on so far, Logan groaned she was never going to be happy with the way she looked until the baby was born.

"You look amazing, the one you have on now is perfect" complimented Logan

"Okay... I guess this one is alright" she said disappearing back into the changing room. After they had gone to the check out Rory announced she was hungry so they went to a small coffee shop.

"Logan... you know we're having a baby?" said Rory

"Well yes, I am aware of it" laughed Logan

"Do you think we'll you know be a proper family one day. We haven't known each other that long and I don't know if we are going to make it though this little on in here" she said very quickly looking down at her stomach, it was obvious to Logan she had been planning out that for a while.

"Look at me, I know we haven't been together long. But I know I want to be with you and the rest will fall into place in time. We don't have to worry about the little one just yet we have a little while longer" said Logan

"Hmm okay... I guess you're right" smiled a contented Rory

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping by the end she had whole new maternity wardrobe. Logan dropped Rory of at Finn's apartment, after they had made plans for later.

"Hello" shouted Rory as she went in there was dead silence, Finn must have gone out. So she lay on the sofa and soon fell asleep, she woke to hear sirens and commotion coming from the outside of her apartment. She went to the door and opened it there was a collection of police officers all crowding around a figure she couldn't see who it was, so she stepped out and her stomach dropped as she saw who it was.

"Tristan what the hell are you doing?" yelled Rory

"I wanted to see if it was true! I take it is you've gotten yourself knocked up... I didn't think it was possible. I guess now you've become a slut" spat Tristan. Finn came around the corner to see Tristan being restrained and his little sister close to tears he quickly moved towards Rory and ushered her back into their apparent.

They heard Tristan being taken away, and Finn looked at Rory she looked as though she was in pain

"Rory are you okay?" asked a concerned Finn

"Ye...No I think we need to go to hospital something isn't right

* * *

Logan had gotten a call from Finn and was now racing through the halls of the hospital, he had to make sure Rory and the baby were okay, he came around the corner to see Finn and Lorelai waiting outside. They both looked very serious and stood as soon as he approached them

"What happened... how is she?" asked Logan

"We don't now they're just running some tests; they say she got too worked up. Tristan showed up outside the apartment but the police had caught him before he got anywhere near her. They had been looking for him since he smashed up the apartment and caught wind that he was going to try and get to Rory" explained Finn

"Damn it" yelled Logan and turned and punched the wall behind him. He turned and slumped into a chair with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do he could lose her or the baby.

"Miss Gilmore's family... she's asking for Logan, she said she wanted to tell you how she was rather than me. She also told me to say sorry to her mum she'll just have to wait while she talks to Logan" said the doctor and smiled and walked away. They breathe a sigh of relief it couldn't be that bad if she was talking to the doctor

Logan went into her room Rory was sitting up waiting for him

"How are you?" asked Logan

"I'm okay... well I mean I and our daughter are okay" grinned Rory

"Wait... daughter?"

"Yeah we're having a little girl"

Before Logan cold answer they heard a scream as Lorelai ran around the corner of the door and hugged her daughter

"Another Gilmore girl eh?" said Finn coming in after Lorelai

"Yup" smiled Rory looking at Logan who hadn't said anything but was stood smiling at her; he kissed her passionately which made Finn groan and Lorelai say aww.

"But... I have to stay in bed for the next week to make sure, the Brackston hicks don't happen again, because that what it was" explained Rory

"You're never going to be able to stay in bed a week!" said Logan

"Wanna bet!" retorted Rory smiling, as he bent down to kiss her.

**No more Tristan :] he's been arrested... review please and let me know what baby girl Bilmore should be called :) **


	14. Wedding's and parties

**Sorry it's been a while ... thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming please :] **

**Disclaimer ; still don't own anything**

Rory was going stir crazy, she had been in bed for all of 5 hours and had watched a couple of films read a chapter of her book but was bored and wanted to do something more than sit in bed. But she didn't want to hurt the baby or lose the bet with Logan. In the end the stakes were he would let her pick the first name and he could pick the second if she won and if she lost and went against doctors orders he would be allowed to pick the first name.

"Logan" screamed Rory. He had been around hers a lot lately making sure she was okay. Finn was there as well obviously. But Logan still felt he had to prove himself to Finn, since they were barely talking.

"Yes" groaned Logan who had just sat down after making her lunch, he leant back on the sofa so he could see into her room

"I'm bored... come entertain me" smiled Rory, knowing he deny her of her wishes

"Fine..." he dragged himself to his feet and sat next to her on the bed

"Well..." instigated Rory

"I don't know what you want me to do?" sighed Logan

"Hmm... me neither" they sat in a comfortable silence when the phone rand. Logan got up and went into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello" greeted Logan

"Hello boy who impregnated my daughter could you be so kind as to pass me over"

"Sure" Logan rolled his eyes and gave Rory the phone and left her to talk to her mother

"Hey mum"

"Hello daughter... guess what?"

"What"

"I'm getting married... in three months"

Rory screamed causing a very worried looking Logan to run to the door, but was relieved to see her smiling. She mouthed the good news to him and he grinned and settled himself next to her

"No wait... I'm going to be huge; I'll be what nearly nine months"

"Ahahahahaha I didn't think of that, well at least I will be the skinniest Gilmore there "teases Lorelai.

"You did this on purpose" laughed Rory

"That would be particularly evil. But however it was just a lucky coincidence" replied Lorelai

The girls went on to talk about how Luke proposed and what Lorelai was thinking about what the dresses should be like." They made arrangements for Rory to go and see Lorelai as soon as her bed rest was done.

* * *

The next week passed quickly with Logan waiting on Rory hand and foot. She got the all clear by the doctor that her pregnancy was developing well and she just needed to keep her stress levels down.

"Looks like I'm picking the name" said Rory as she picked up her bag ready to drive to her mums

"Fine, but I should get a say, the amount of time I spent stopping you from getting bored"

"Hm, is that what you were doing ... I couldn't tell" smirked Rory before kissing Logan and leaving

Rory pulled up to her mother's house, Lorelai bounded out of the house and ran up to Rory and hugged her.

"Look we have a soon to be wife and a pregnant Gilmore. I think we're finally growing up" said Lorelai

"Well it was about time" joined in Rory

"Tell me all about this wedding" asked Rory before they disappeared into the house.

"Well Luke wants a church, but I'm not exactly a poster girl for waiting for marriage"

"I don't think it's that strict anymore" laughed Rory "But if anyone asks it was an immaculate conception"

They talked about the wedding mostly just joking about unlikely things that could happen

"you could go into labour" said Lorelai as the thought popped into her head

"Nah, oh wait it's a possibility but I won't steal your thunder don't worry this little one wouldn't dare" she said smiling while patting her stomach

"You're excited aren't you?" smiled Lorelai looking at the happiness on Rory's face as she thought about her baby

"Yeah, I mean at first I wasn't too pleased, but now I realise it will be okay Logan's being great. He spent all that time with me while I was on bed rest" explained Rory proudly; she thought to herself how Logan had really turned his life around

"Yeah he seems great" smiled Lorelai, although not wholly convinced she did not want to upset Rory

"I'm starving how about we pop over to see that fiancé of yours?" asked Rory

"Sounds like a plan"

Rory and Lorelai were walking past the gazebo, the townsfolk who were passing looked as the women well more specifically Rory. No one commented but they didn't ever expect her to end up pregnant until she wanted to be

"I see the town is the same" said Rory picking up the sets of eyes watching her

"Well we are consistent" replied Lorelai as they walked into Luke Rory sat down as Lorelai went to the counter and kissed Luke and they started discussing their date plans for later. Rory pulled out her phone and texted Logan

_Hey, how's life without me? I bet you are sitting looking at my picture x_

_Well to be honest it is pretty lonely however you are easily replaced. Colin and Robert and me are going to the pub. I did ask Finn but he seems to be still upset x_

_Ahh well I doubt they are as nice too look at as me. Finn will come around, I know he will he just needs to get over the fact you were the one who got me pregnant. Well have fun! I'll be back around 8 x_

"Texting lover boy?" said Lorelai as she sat down opposite Rory

"Talking to lover boy?" replied Rory

"You have a point" Lorelai laughed

The two sat and Lorelai filled Rory in about what was going on in the town and the inn.

Lorelai looked at Rory although she was still the same she was different. There was something odd about the way she was. She had been through so much in the last few months and now she was having a baby. Lorelai was worried she didn't know how much more Rory could take before she lost it, she had been keeping together so well but it seemed like she was a time bomb

"Look after yourself" said Lorelai waving Rory of, they had spent the day just catching up they hadn't had much time lately just to hang out

"You too, I'll call you when I get home"

* * *

Rory walked into her apartment she could hear lots of laughing, both male and female. She figured Logan must have friends over. She walked in to find the room packed with people all drinking, the smell of alcohol hit her as she walked in. She peered around for Logan, she was receiving dirty looks of the girls, she was the one who took the most eligible bachtular of the market

"Rorrry" slurred Logan as he draped his arm over her

"Your drunk and having a party" stated Rory. She was mad this is going to be the home for their child and strangers were in their apartment drinking

"Ohh come on it's just a few"

"No Logan it's not. There are a bunch of people I don't know completely off their faces in the living room in a few months will be home to a baby" yelled Rory gaining the attention of the people around them

"Shhhh" coddled Logan trying to avoid a scene

"God I thought you had grown up. I'm going to Finn's" shouted Rory turning her back on Logan he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away, she turned sharply and Logan could see the fear. He let go straight away he knew that wasn't about him. Rory turned on her heel and left, she knew Logan would never hurt her but for a second she remembered Tristan. She just needed to get away from all the drama for a couple of days and she knew who would be there for her, she picked up her phone and dialled a familiar number

"Finn"

**Reviews please :) **


	15. Love & Heartattacks

**Its been a while... I think I'll wrap the story up in the next 2/3 chapters...Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer.. Dont own anything**

"Rory what are you doing here?" greeted Finn slightly shocked

"There's a party and Logan's so I didn't really wanna stick around"

"Oh" said Finn unsure on whether he should comment; he didn't want to provoke an argument

Rory walked past him and settled herself on the sofa, Finn turned around to see her staring at the wall with an angry face

"I take it wasn't okay that he had a party..."

"No."

Finn didn't like the idea of Logan subjecting his sister to his lifestyle sure she wasn't innocent but she had never been part of his group she was always more sensible and he liked that

"Well, I take it you're not talking to him then"

"Nope... there's something else, he may not be the biggest fan of me either"

"Explain..." enquired Finn

"Well he went to grab my arm to stop me from leaving, it wasn't anything. To any one else but I just suddenly thought of Tristan and he must have seen it in my eyes he instantly let go and looked as though I just punched him" ranted Rory

"I'm not too happy he grabbed you, but he must understand that you've been hurt in the past and you can't just get over that"

Before Rory could answer her phone began to ring, she went to see who it was it was her mother

"Hey mum"

"Rory you have to come quick to the hospital it's your grandfather he's had a heart attack"

"Okay I'll be there" and she quickly hung up the phone

"Grandpa.. he's in the hospital he's had a heart attack"

"Oh my god ... I'll drive you" offered Finn helping Rory up

They sat in silence on the way to the hospital unsure of what to say Rory was trying to keep calm knowing to much stress could hurt her baby

"I'll drop you off and I'll go and park and meet you"

Rory got out of the car, and went to find her mother. She pulled out her phone and called Lorelai

"Where are you ?"

"we're in the cardiac wing" replied Lorelai

"Okay, I'll be right there"

Lorelai walked saw her daughter coming around the corner she got up to hug her

"He's going into surgery but if it goes well the doctor says he could make a full recovery" explained Lorelai

"Okay" whispered Rory, she didn't want to lose her grandfather. She needed all the support she could get at this point

"Rory, I'm so glad you're here" said her grandmother when she spotted her

"Hey grandma how you holding up?" asked Rory

"Okay, things will be okay" said Emily more to herself then anyone

Finn came and sat with the three women, they sat in silence

"Where's Logan didn't you drive back to his?"

"He's probable being sick now"

" Urm, why?"

"He had a party. So I went to Finn's and that's when I got your call"

"Ok" replied Lorelai she could see Rory wasn't happy about that but this wasn't the time to ask

They all waited Rory began to pace but was quickly made to sit and reminded that she had just come off bed rest

"Mr Gilmore's family" asked the doctor

"Yes"

"The surgery went well, and Richards resting comfortably. He should make a full recovery barring any unforeseen complications"

"Thank you doctor"

They all looked at each other smiling; the doctor said maybe only Emily should go and see him. Lorelai said she'd stay to take Emily home but they all insisted that Rory should go home she needed to rest.

* * *

Rory and Finn walked to Finn's apartment from the car park and could see a figure slumped outside the door

"Logan" asked Roy

"Rory" Logan seemed to have sobered up since they had last spoken a few hours ago

"Urm I'll go get takeout" said Finn gently squeezing Rory's arm

Logan and Rory walked inside to talk

"It was just a party." Said Logan

"It was just a party held in a house where in couple of months there will be a baby" replied Rory

"But there isn't one now"

"So, it still isn't right"

"This isn't what I came to talk about..."

"What?"

"Do you think I would hurt you?"

"No"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I know you wouldn't hurt me... Physically anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Well I've seen those girls, their skinny and perfect. I'm a walking incubator" replied Rory

"But I don't love them"

"That's not the point... Wait...you love me ?"

"Yes"

"I love you too"

They smiled at each other and kissed, Logan wrapped his arms around Rory

"Marry me ?"

"What?"

**Review Please :) **


	16. Sorrys and Potential Gestures

**Sorrys its been a while... Please review : ) **

**Disclaimer.. still dont own anything**

**

* * *

**

Logan and Rory stood in silence; Logan just looked expectantly at Rory. Rory didn't know what she wanted to say, she loved him but they hadn't even been together a year.

"Marry me?"

"I can't , we haven't been together that long, and we have a baby on the way where would we liv..."

Logan kissed her he could sense her starting to ramble

"Do you love me?

"Yes"

"At some point in the future would you want to be my wife?"

"Yes"

"Then that's enough for now" Logan smiled, he could see the moment he asked that she went into panic mode, he didn't want to stress her out on an already stressful evening

"Ask me again, just not now" Logan smiled and nodded. He was disappointed but he knew this is what she wanted.

"Well I should probably go, enjoy your evening with Finn"

"Ah okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something" Logan kissed her and left.

Rory settled on the sofa, and it dawned on her that she turned down a marriage proposal. She didn't mean to she just didn't want to say yes. But she didn't want to be engaged, and Logan respected that and she was thankful. Finn opened the door to find Rory asleep on the sofa, he smiled and put a blanket over her, she looked happy for the first time in a while.

* * *

"So you turned him down" stated Lorelai. Rory and Lorelai were sitting in Richard's room keeping him company while a very reluctant Emily left to go and have a shower and change her clothes.

"No, well yes I don't know, it caught me off guard its so soon to be asking"

"Well it may have been a more conventional step then getting pregnant" laughed Lorelai

"Oh very funny. Well he seemed okay with it"

"He is not okay with it" Richard who appeared to be asleep interjected obviously hearing the conversation

"Oh grandpa we thought you were asleep...how are you feeling ?"

"Fine, now back to Logan. The boy loves you why turn him down?"

"I dunno, id want to be engaged to him but maybe its all to soon"

"I have to agree with your mother, timing doesn't seem a major factor in your relationship" offered Richard.

"Hmm"

They all sat in a comfortable silence all thinking about how much things had changed recently, Lorelai thought how close it was to her wedding, if she was ready to get married herself. She turned to her pregnant daughter and saw her beginning to cry, she knew what she was thinking and she gave her keys to Rory and told her to go, Richard nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey" Logan said opening the door he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I didn't mean to turn you down, I really do want to marry you, someday"

"It's okay, I know , if you're not ready you're not ready"

"But we're having a baby, it's already a big deal. I should be ready" She said almost to herself

"Shhh, all this stress won't help mini-us, and she and you mean everything so don't go getting upset " Logan wrapped his arms around her, although he felt a little hurt he could see Rory wanted to say yes, but just needed a little more time. And maybe a gesture?


	17. Coffee Vowls & Breaking Waters

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...**

**Review please :) **

**

* * *

**

"Mum you look beautiful" complimented Rory as Lorelai looked in the mirror in her wedding dress. Lorelai turned and looked at her nearly full term daughter, and realised how much everything had changed. She was getting married that day and she was about to be a grandma.

"Thankyou, you look lovely too"

"I look like a planet" deadpanned Rory

"Ah a very cute planet" They both laughed, and sighed; they knew that the years of it just being them were coming to a close. Rory had her own daughter and a potential fiancé, and Lorelai was about to be married, with an opportunity to be a mum again.

They looked at each other tears starting to well up as they realised how big a change this was going to be, they both went to talk but Richard came in and announced it was time. Rory smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek and moved to begin the brides walk down the aisle.

"Lorelai, you look lovely, I am very proud of you" said Richard, and hugged Lorelai

Logan was sitting with Finn and Colin, waiting for the ceremony, Finn was being unusually friendly. Maybe he had begun to come around thought Logan. The music started playing and Rory appeared from around the corner of the church she looked incredible she waddled, but she looked happy and content she winked as she passed him and took her place at the front of the church

It was then Lorelai's turn, she flowed down the aisle in perfect unison wither her father with a beaming smile. She kissed Richard on the cheek as he left her hand in hand with Luke.

They began their vowels.

"Lorelai, I have loved you longer than I even knew, you are my world and my everything. I will always give you everything you ever want or need, even if it is coffee, and I will be there for you even when we fight. You are my coffee" Luke stopped, and saw Lorelai with tears in her eyes

"Luke, you are so much more to me than coffee, you are my best friend, a father figure to my daughter you are everything I could ever want or need. I love you"

Rory was full on crying at this point, she saw how much her mum and Luke loved each other, and how happy her mum was, and she smiled through the tears.

"You are now man and wife"

Luke and Lorelai kissed while everyone they cared about cheered as they made their way back down the aisle on the way to the reception.

* * *

Rory was sitting down she was really tired it was getting late, but she couldn't see Logan, so she decided he would find her eventually. Her mum and Luke were dancing with most of the people. Finn was dancing with miss patty and looked slightly worried. She was in a world of her own until Logan approached her.

" Rory come with me" a hand appeared from nowhere it was Logan's, he lead her outside. Logan wanted to make Rory feel special and he knew she wasn't going to say no twice, well he hoped not anyway. As they reached outside along the wall there was a stunning display of lights organised into 'Marry me'

Rory turned to Logan and smiled, she opened her mouth to answer, but her expression changed

"No no no no no"

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Yes I want to marry you, but no to the fact my waters just broke"

"Shit" Logan muttered as he saw the pool of fluid at the base of her feet, he looked back at Rory and she looked panicked. The baby was coming.

* * *

**Reviews Appreciated :) **


	18. Kay and Happy Endings

**Reviews are much appreciated... :) **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

* * *

"You did this to me" screamed Rory squeezing Logan's hand so tightly he winced

"We are NEVER having sex again-ever" Logan chuckled along with Lorelai who was holding her other hand, with her white wedding dress poking out from behind the scrubs

"Come on Miss Gilmore, one big push and she'll be out"

With one last scream, emerged a little girl screaming. Logan looked at his daughter and the love of his life and smiled, they had been through so much with Tristan and Finn, but here they were.

They swaddled the baby and placed her on Rory, Rory smiled and looked down at her little girl and never realised how much her mother loved her till that moment.

"She's beautiful babe" said Lorelai, as she and the doctors left to give the young family some time together

"I was thinking we could keep the Lorelai tradition going..."

"Sounds liked a good idea"

"I was thinking Lorelai Kay Huntzburger, Kay for short?"

"Huntzburger?" beamed Logan

"Well we all need to be Huntzburger's, especially since we get married"

"I love you" Smiled Logan after hearing this

Finn came in along with Emily and Richard and held little baby Kay , they were all wary of how the new couple would be together, but instantly they could see this was the best thing that could have happened to both of them.

* * *

Sometime later...

"I do" said Rory trying not to cry

"You may now kiss the bride"

Logan and Rory embraced as their friends and family looked on both proud and happy, little Kay was sat on her grandmother's lap, which was very large now with her's and Luke's twins, Kay now a toddler itching to go and see Mummy and Daddy. Rory turned to the congregation revealing a small bump. This was the perfect moment, one all of the Gilmore's Huntzburgers and Stars Hollow would remember.

* * *

**I think thats the perfect place to leave it, thanks for all your reviews :D and for reading!**


End file.
